


What I can’t see Is everything around me.

by RayQueen (orphan_account)



Category: New X-Men: Academy X, X-23 (Comic), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Blind Laura, F/F, Team as Family, caring emma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RayQueen
Summary: Project X-23 was a failure but was still used due to it being a perfect Clone.How Laura hid that she couldn’t see.





	1. Chapter 1

**Laura POV**

I could hear the sound of passing cars as Logan my,was it brother or father, I didn’t really care all I was caring about was how to navigate my new ‘home’ the Xavier Institute when I lived with Megan I would play my music out loud and listen to it bounce off the wall,I sighed wondering why I came here in the first place.

”-for the record my money’s on Nori.” Logan Said after ‘introducing’ me to the others,I walked towards what felt like a chair and plugged in my headphones trying to drown out their conversation.I smelled someone walking towards me, ”Do you what to come?” I heard a male voice,African American around 14-17, “Where?” I asked, “To the danger cave.” He replied, “No thanks-“ I said trailing off, “I’m David,David Allleyne.” he said,”Laura kinney.” was all I said back.

Now Mr. Summers was taking me to my new room,I hope my roommate isn’t afraid of me.When we approached the door I could hear an Arabic prayer.

**Sooraya POV**

ICouldn’t ****help but stare at Laura her eyes were green but they looked to be glowing,I could of turned off the light and still see those beautiful jade orbs.

”Laura I hope that we will be great roommates.” I said to her she simply nodded and went to unpack her....backpack she didn’t have a suitcase,The only thing inside is where Three books,A T-shirt,A Sweater,Two pairs of pants and A pair of shorts. ‘ _Was that really a she the clothes she had_.’ I thought,If I had stayed awake I would of noticed Laura moving her hand across a book in our pitch black room later.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura remembers how she lost her vision.

**Laura POV ~~~~**

I woke up to the sound of the Alarm clock ‘ _If I ever met the inventor of this i will have some choice words for them.”_ I thought as I sat upright,I could hear Sooraya heartbeat she was still asleep somehow she slept through the alarm.I got up and felt for the door knob to the bathroom.

When I walked in I felt around for the sink then raised my hand to the mirror then touched my face,I wonder what I looked like now the last time I saw my face I was seven now I’m fourteen and I’ll never forget that day.

**Flashback**

it was the day the scientists were going to use radiation to kickstart my mutation.”Dr.Rice the procedure could be fatal or have serious side effects,We should postpone-“ a scientist said to Zander but he wasn’t hearing it,He just smirked.

It was painful I remember screaming till my throat ached then I couldn’t see a thing,I was still awake I could still hear but I couldn’t see I felt my body healing but couldn’t see.

”Our best option is to shut down project X-23,Since it Can’t see it appears we have to start over.” Martin Shutter said, he Dr.Kinney and Dr.Rice where sitting in his office,”I’ve been waiting to hear that for seven long years.” Rice said walking out grabbing a gun and adamatium bullets along the way.

 I was sitting in my cell when I heard loud foot steps and shouting. Then I heard Dr.Rice come in with what smelled like a gun,He pointed it at me and I could hear him say “Good riddance.” But before he could pull the trigger I grabbed it and dismantled it with expertise.”As you can see Zander X-23 is fully capable of functioning without her vision due to her enhanced senses,I was trying to tell you before you went in.” Dr.Kinney said she was good at lying and was a quick thinker.

After that it continued,The tests and the training continued at least now I didn’t have to She Their faces. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you think and leave kudos if you want.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Teachers notice something about Laura.

**Laura POV**

I was sitting in English class today we were going to read the first chapter of ‘Pride and Prejudice’ and the pages were too smooth so I couldn’t trace the letters,Thankfully the girl in front of me was reading aloud her voice barely above a whisper but I could hear it clearly.

Scott POV 

I was looking a across the class when I noticed Laura was starting at her book her eyes weren’t moving but she turned the page either way.”Laura can you please stay back.” I said to her before she left,”Yes Mr. Summers.” She said then she placed her hand on a table and felt around before she sat,”What Do you think of the book?” I questioned,”It’s not my usual kind of book but it is very interesting.” She responded but kept starring ahead.

Hank POV 

 “David can you please pass me the drill.”  I asked the teen,He and Laura were sitting in the lab when all of a sudden the machine started to overload and emitted a bright flash me and David were wearing goggles but she wasn’t.

When it was over I asked her if she was okay she said it was okay but I was confused,She was facing the machine when it overloaded how could she look at it and barely blink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment If you want a leave kudos if you like.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura’s Friends notice something’s wrong.

**Laura POV**

“So let me get this straight,You guys went into a graveyard in the middle of the night to investigate something creepy happening?” Cessily asked David with a ‘Were you out of your mind’ tone of voice,Me and my friends were sitting in the common room listening some of to their old adventures.”Sounds like something out of a horror movie,Hey L what’s your favorite movie?” Cessily asked.

I never watched a movie before I preferred books,”I never watched one.” I said to them,I was greeted with totally silence,”Laura you never watched a movie.” Asked Nori,I nodded and Megan immediately put on ‘Home Alone’, I was listening to the movie when I froze and started to twitch.

**julian POV**

I was turning up the volume when I noticed Laura was twitching I muted the movie.”What the hell Julian.” I heard Santo Shout,”Hey kinney you O-Laura.” I shouted the last part as she collapsed, Soori and Cess caught her. “MOM.” I shouted,Emma ran downstairs “Julian what is-Dear god what happened.” She asked when see saw Laura,She checked Laura’s brain then said “Julian get her to the infirmary,Something’s not right here.”

I picked up the girl that I saw as my sister the flew to the infirmary hoping it’s nothing too bad,I lost enough friends already I didn’t want to lose another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment If you want leave kudos if you like.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura has some explaining to do.

**Emma POV**

I rushed into the infirmary and saw Julian place Laura on a bed.

“What’s wrong? Is she going to be okay?” he asked frantically. Julian had come to see Laura as a little sister.

“Julian, go to your room, Laura will be fine but first tell me: what happened?” I asked him.

  
“We were watching a movie and I noticed she was twitching then she just collapsed,” he said.

“Hank, what happened?” I asked the Doctor.

“It appears that Miss Kinney’s healing factor had a minor overload. It had been trying to heal a preexisting injury for some time.” he explained, checking a chart.

“I checked her memories and they appear to be black.” I said.

“What the heck does that mean?” asked Cessily. I turned around and saw all of the new X-men standing there.

“I told you all to go to bed.” I said to them.

”Miss Frost, I say this with full respect, I’m not going to sleep while my friend is in the infirmary.” said Sooraya, looking at Laura with concern.

**Laura Pov**

i woke up to the sound of Sooraya talking to Miss Frost. “Laura, are you alright?”I heard Dr. McCoy say to me.

“I’m alright, was just tired, it’s nothing to concerned about.”

He told me to open my eyes the I felt a small bright light go across them. “Laura, I need you to read this.” I looked to where I heard his voice, and sighed. The jig was up.

”I can’t, sir.” I said and pushed the blanket from over me to get out of the bed. Infirmaries and hospitals still brought back bad memories.

“What do you mean? You can’t read?” Victor ask.

“It’s not that I can’t read. It’s that I can’t see,” I whispered.

“Laura, speak up, what’s wrong?” Emma said.

”I can’t see! I’m blind! Can you hear me now?” I shouted. There was dead silence after. “If you need me, I’ll be packing my bags,” I said, walking out of the infirmary.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter I’ll be showing why Laura wanted to hide the fact that see was blind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura explains why she didn’t tell them.

**Laura POV**

I walked into my room spamming the door behind me, _’Why did they have to find out it,Couldn’t things just stay the way they are.’_ I thought reaching towards where I left my bag.

”Laura you in there,We just want to talk.” I heard Cessily say banging on the door.

”Just go away Cessily I would like to be alone.” I shouted towards the door then heard a click.

”Laura just stop and talk to us.”Said Nori after picking the lock,Seriously why did I even lock it in the first place.

”Nori please just leave so I can pack and be out of here.” I Said only for my backpack and what little I owned to be grabbed and thrown on the bed.

“Listen Laura I don’t know why you hid this from us and how but your our friend and I-I mean we love you.”Cessily says to me.

”No you don’t,No one loves a stupid blind bitch.”I spat out,Sooraya didn’t even reprimand my swearing.

“What?” Nori Said after a long pregnant pause “No one likes me for that,I’m only a failure a failed project.” I Said my voice shaking I felt tears run down my face.

“Laura who told you that?”Questioned Cessily,I could hear anger in her voice,I started to tell them about it.

**Flashback**

I hit the ground with a loud crash I just cracked my skull,Then I felt a heavy kick to the chest breaking my ribs and making me cough up blood

”Is that all X-23,I thought you would put up a fight.” Taunted Kimura,I tried Clawing at where her eyes should be but she grabbed me by the hair.

”Hah you actually thought you could hit me X in insulted.” The demon in a humans skin said throwing my Nine year old body to the ground.

”Remember X no one likes a stupid blind bicth a failure I wonder why Rice didn’t kill you from day one.” She said walking away with a sick laugh.

**Flashback end**

**Cessily POV**  

“Laura it’s okay She isn’t hear shh it’s alright.” I Said to the girl,After she finished telling us what happened she broke down crying so I asked the others to leave.

l looked at Sooraya and asked “Is it okay if I stay tonight?” I questioned my fellow hellion,She said Yes and after Laura fell asleep I said.

”Soori,If I ever meet Kimura I will make her pay?” I Said to usually pacifistic girl,She just kiss me and Laura on the head and whispered “If you do it without me and Julian,Then me and you going to have a problem.”

I had no clue that’s Sooraya Could be so scary but it was cute and alarming at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment your thoughts on this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cessily and Sooraya decide to take Laura out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz enjoy

**Cessily POV**

It was the morning after Laura explained why she wanted to hide her blindness,If I ever come across Kimura then I’m sure mom would be very proud of me for dealing with that ‘Woman’.

 _’I wonder what will cheer Laura up,Maybe me and Soori could go shopping and bring her with us,Wait what if she doesn’t want to,What if-_ ‘ I though.

Sooraya looked towards me and probably guessed that I was arguing with myself cause my Cherry soda was untouched.

”Cessily what are you thinking about?” Questioned Kevin(In this he almost left but Julian dragged him back and Sooraya knocked some sense into him verbally).

I look at towards Sooraya and smirked the the famous hellion smirk after I finally decided what to do.I also made Victor fall because when little miss sunshine smirks it’s either very bad or extremely good.

**Laura POV**

Me,Sooraya and Cessily arrived at Salem Center and I was immediately pulled into a clothing store judging by the smell by Cessily.

After that and a bunch off shopping bags We headed to a pet store because Sooraya wanted (Read needed) to see the Kittens.

”AHHH he’s so cute,Laura want to hold him.” Sooraya Said,I reached out and felt a soft kitten nuzzling It’s small nose in my hand affectionately.

“Who can adopt him if you like,It’s pet adoption day and you can get good deals on toys and food.”The store owner said to us.

**Sooraya POV**

I looked at Cessily and the look in my eyes meant ‘Please Cess can we keep him’ She shook her head “No!”.

”Please Cessily I mean just look at him.” I Said holding the Munchkin cat,I was probably being childish but he was so adorable.

”Soori you know we can’t have pets at school mom will say no-“ her phone pinged “Yes you can have a pet-Emma.” 

Laura looks towards us “How did she know?” The girl asked confused,Then she got a phone call “Ruth said She wants play Matchmaker so hurry up and get the kitten so she can pet it.” She said.

I looked towards the owner “We’ll take him.” I said to him “Okay what name on the Certificate?” Another ping “Cupid” read Cessily. 

**Laura pov**

When we got home I heard the sound of a couple of other students lead by Santo making bets on when We would get together whatever that meant.

”So I have another student?” Said Emma her voice sounded amused.”Yes Mom oh and congratulations your Cupid’s grandma now.” I heard Cess say.

”If I’m the grandma then his last name is Kinney-Kincaid-Qadir since you three are the mothers.” I heard her say as she walked away.

I could feel so much heat on my face I probably looked like I was wearing Makeup,Then Cess Shouted “Hey Julian you’re an uncle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and leave kudos plz.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura has to comfort Cessily after the events of mercury falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy.

**Laura POV**  

I held a sobbing Cessily after what happened with Kimura ‘Why the hell does this demon have to make everything I love suffer,I swear if I ever see her again I’ll drown the bitch and burn what left after Sooraya deal with it’ I thought holding the red haired girl helping to soothe her down.

”Laura can I ask you something?” Cess asked later,I nodded towards her “Can you read me that book,The one that we always see you running your hands across?” She asked me.

I frowned a little,Sometimes when people can’t take the heat they try to pretend everything’s normal and it hurts,Trying to forget hurts and every time you remember you breakdown.

I sighed “Fine pass the book I put it in my room so-“ I heard her running out the door and seconds later running back in and placing the book in my lap,”What book is it by the way?”

I couldn't help but smile “This is my first and favorite book of all time Pinocchio.” I Said I opened it and moved my fingers across and started to read aloud. “Once upon time there was-“ I felt Cess nuzzle into my side.

That night was good I read her Pinocchio and later Sooraya joined in and we listened to Cessily tell us the story of Alice in Wonderland.

————

“Cess what did you want to talk about at the coffee shop?” I asked her.I’m pretty sure I heard her stop breathing.”I wanna talk to you and Soori something.” She said I could her the nervousness in her voice.

”You wanted to ask what?” Sooraya asked holding Cupid gently in her arm,I heard Cessily heart rate increase and what she said next caught us both by surprise.

”Listen Soori for a long time I’ve really liked you but I never asked you since I thought you loved Jay and I wanted to give up but I really,Love you.” She said I was in shock and Sooraya was too I felt a little heart broken I really loved them, Both of them.

She continued “But I also love Laura,Your sweet and shy but a badass either way and I love you too,I love you both.” She Said Then just sighed “I understand if you two don’t feel the same way.” 

Sooraya stared at her then at me and said “Cess I love you too and I also love Laura,I don’t want to feel like I’m betraying either of you so I didn’t say anything.” At this point I was confused.

”Me too.” I Said,Both girls shouted what “I like you both but I don’t really know what romantic love feels like,I just,I just didn’t know what to say I never learned this.”

Sooraya lifted her head after some thought “We could be with each other.” She Said,I asked her how “We date each other we’ll be together,If You want to I mean.” She Said to us,”Yes.” Me and Cess Said at the same time.

**Sooraya POV**

After some discussions I ended up with two girlfriends,It’s strange since M-Day I haven’t truly been happy with all that been happening but now I feel truly happy.

 Tomorrow were going to announce were dating and spend the day together Laura went to do some training and Cessily decided to get some rest,When I reached the common room I heard Ruth telling a creepy story and saying it’s to late then fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record when Cessily tries to distract herself by asking Laura to read This is actually something I do when trying to cope and it’s helps for a while but I can never forget and I end up breaking down crying sometimes at random so do not try that.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuck in hell,Literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hurt to write.

**Sooraya POV**

”-We are out of Allah’s sight.We are in hell.” I said to David,Of all the things I’ve seen this is by far the worst and probably Last.

“Where is she?” The Demon asked David, “She who,What do you want with us?” David asked,Belasco grabbed his chin “You where with her I can smell her on you.You will tell me where she is or you and your friends will suffer.” He Said to him Threateningly.

“Hope according to your file your an astral projector right?” Laura asked Hope said yes,”Is there anything above us?” Laura asked,”Yeah the sun,Why?” Hope asked scared out of her mind.

“Use your powers go to it.” Laura Said trying to undo her restraints.”You crazy??” Hope Asked,Honestly I was thinking the same thing about my girlfriend.

“It’s should be the institute,Plus I don’t think Hell has a sun.” She Said,”I can fix them,No matter bad he hurts them I can heal them.” Josh said,Laura said he wouldn’t hurt them much to his relief.

”You misunderstand Josh he won’t hurt them.....He’s going to kill them.” She finished.I prayed that Laura for once would be wrong.

 **Cessily POV**  

Belasco had just ripped out David’s heart if I were months ago I would of passed out,Now I was ready to kill a demon,I didn’t want to bury another friend,I didn’t want to bury more or my family.

“Trance GO!” Laura shouted slashing her foot claws at what was holding Hope,She and Josh ran,Him going to David and Laura Breaking her restraints heading straight for Belasco.

She slashed at the monster,Last time I saw her this angry was at the Bitch Kimura.”Pitiful child,Your little claws are nothing against the power of the elder gods.” He held her by her neck.

”A cripple who’s soul isn’t even worth taking...It reeks of mans science...You’re not even real” He Said.He shot Laura’s body with magic,Only thing left was skeleton and claws.

”LAURA!” Me and Soori shouted,looking at the our girlfriend corpse,I was shocked,sad,angry all at once,I found two girls that love me,Who love me and now ones dead,I said words I never thought I would say.

”I’m gonna kill the fucking Devil and if I die doing it,Tell my parents to stay the hell away from my funeral.” I Said,I was more determined than I’ve ever been in my life and Sooraya,Well I’m pretty sure she swore in another language agreeing with me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Limbo not everyone is the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter contains Swearing and mentions of....if you read the story arc you know what’s coming.

**Victor POV**

_’I never been so happy to be at school in my life.’_ I thought after returning from Limbo,The school looked untouched,You couldn’t tell that a portal to Hell of all places was open several hours prior.

”Is everyone okay?” Mister summers asked looking at the teens,Megan was stiff as board huddled close to me holding my arm,She looked different now,Her full pink hair was now littered with black streaks.

 Megan turned around and said “My soul,That bitch made a piece of my soul into a bloody knife.” Megan voice was just above a whisper but you could hear it clearly amongst the silence as every student was still in shock.

”Um...Sooraya your veil.” I Said looking at the girl,You could clearly see her face and one of her arms was little limp.

She was sitting on the lawn with Laura and Cessily and they all looked like...Hell, Cessily was still pulling her self back into her normal form and Laura just looked lost, she was just staring ahead.

”Alright everybody to the infirma- What happened to?” Dr. McCoy asked looking at Santo’s Lava rock form,Santo just shrugged his shoulders,Hope started to wake up now that her body’s back and boy was she lucky to not see most of what went down.

**Cessily POV**

”Come on let’s get you to the infirmary.” I Said helping Sooraya off the ground, Laura was just sitting there staring in space,”Cessily where are you?” She asked me.

”I’m hear what’s wrong?” I asked my girlfriend she was completely out of it,Back in Limbo after she got killed and resurrected for the FOURTH time she just seemed off.

 **Sooraya POV**  

“-we did not want to be a bother.” I Said to Dr.McCoy before he popped my shoulder back into place,”You three each went toe to toe with Belasco,You girls more than earned the right to bother us” The Doctor Said.

Megan was talking about her new magic and now she could teleport,She said when turned eighteen she would learn if she took a vow of silence,It was wrong but I was kinda hoping she could take the vow earlier.

”Alright Laura what happened to you and what’s the problem?” He asked,I’m knew I was gonna hate the answer.

”I attempted to attack the individual known as Belasco but was unsuccessful and was substantially reduced to only Skeletal remains.” She said,No emotion in her voice,”Then I was resurrected again and was killed again by how ever this time impalement.”

She would of continued if Dr. McCoy hadn’t stopped her,She was diagnosed with only a couple of bones being healed badly and to see Miss Frost in the morning.

I had a bad feeling things were going to get worst from here,And we weren’t going to be ready for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laura has reverted to being stoic again what effect will this have,What gonna happen next?When I write it you’ll now
> 
> Please comment and leave kudos please.


	11. Mental images

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura gets to see for the first time in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I hope you all enjoy this chapter and for some reason it took me a whole freakin month to update so I’m sorry.

**Laura POV**

I was sitting in Miss Frost office listening to her talk and I felt spaced out.What Belasco said to me in limbo stuck had with me  _”A cripple who’s soul isn’t even worth taking...It reeks of mans science...You’re not even real”,_ Am I real?Why didn’t my soul leave my body like David’s did?,D-Do even I have a soul.

”-I would like to show you something.”I heard her say,”What?” I asked genuinely confused I can’t see anything the only way I can walk without bumping into things is because I can smell things and hear peoples heartbeats,”I’m going to show you what your friends look like.”Emma said,Apparently she was working on a way for me to see bay casting a telepathic imagine into my head.

”It should work properly but it may be a bit of a shock since you haven’t seen a thing in years and you weren’t in an environment that was...nurturing.”She said,I think she meant ’A place that wasn’t filled with sadistic scientists’.”I’m ready.”I said,I felt her presence in my mind.

————

“How.”I whispered as I looked at the office it was much different than what I pictured.”Your seeing things through my eyes Laura,I’m just projecting it into your head.”Emma said,She was looking right at me so I could finally see myself,I looked exactly like Dr. Kinney and I tool off my locket and my Emma look at it and I got to see what My Aunt and cousin looked like.

“Miss Frost you said you wanted to see us.”I heard Cessily voice call out on the other side of the door,Miss Frost told them to come in and I finally got to see them,Since Emma was looking at me I didn’t get to see her but I could she Cess and Sooraya (Who took off her hijab after closing the door),”Why do hate your skin Cessily it’s beautiful.”I said as Emma made sure I could see them properly.

”Thanks.”She said sheepishly,”Sooraya I was wrong.”I said,”About what.”She asked,”Your Gorgeous not beautiful.”I said and my girlfriend blushed.”Miss Frost you called.”I heard Kevin say,Emma turned And I saw all morning friends there and turns Megan hair actually was pink.

————

“Sorry Laura but I’m going to have to stop this.”I heard Emma say,I saw my body turn towards her “I understand.”I said,I wasn’t stupid I knew that Emma couldn’t keep the connection forever but It felt so good to finally be able to see even if it was for just an hour.I knew there wasn’t really a way to fix this I’ve tried everything to fix this,hell I even tried gouging my eyes out and I still couldn’t see after they healed.

I felt the image fade and felt extremely tired so I hugged my friends and went to bed but I still wondered _‘If everyone has a soul why didn’t they see it leave like when David died,Did my soul even leave my body,Was it bound to something.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave kudos plz.


End file.
